Machaero the Swordfish
, and black;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence = |Relatives = |Affiliations =Fleet of the Black Abyss |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Fleet of the Black Abyss |Foes = |Romantic Interests ='Evaline the Lionfish' - rumored |Occupation =Captain of the Swift Demise |Skills =Skilled w/ dual jian |Abilities =Advanced combat;Great swimmer;Great speed |Powers =Hydrokinesis |Weaponry =Dual jian }} (pronounced "mah-KAI-ro") is a member of the Fleet of the Black Abyss and the captain of one of its ships, christened the Swift Demise. Physical Description A lean swordfish who stands at average Mobian height, Machaero has a long, narrow and pointed bill that extends far beyond his chin, lined with tiny, saw-like scales that are deceptively sharp. A large fin runs from the top of his head down towards the space in between his shoulders, and he has two streamlined fins on either side of his head. He has smaller fins on his forearms, and he also has a medium-length tail. His scales are primarily in color, with an throat, chest, stomach, and underside of his tail. A narrow black stripe runs from his forehead all the way to the tip of his tail, and his eyes are in color. History Abilities Swift and quite strong, Machaero has a great deal of combat experience behind him; he wields dual jian as his weapons of choice; they are straight, double-edged swords, both roughly 30 in. in length. His bill is also a decent weapon in its own right; the scales that line it are sturdy and razor-sharp. His skill with both blades is a sight to behold; weaving in and out of combat with great agility, he can strike swiftly and easily block the attacks of slow-moving, predictable foes, even though he often chooses to not fight anyone he believes won't stand a chance against him. Machaero is an adept hydrokinetic as well, and primarily utilizes melee-range, mid-tier techniques of the Water element, such as Aqua Slash and Aqua Jet. Resistances Machaero is resistant to the Elements of Water, Fire and Ice. He is also quite agile, able to dodge slow-moving opponents and attacks with ease. His speed and agility skyrockets while in the water, as well. Weaknesses Machaero is weak to the Elements of Electricity and Nature. His defenses aren't anything special, often leading him to rely on his agility. He also has little way to reliably attack from afar apart from a few fairly weak Water techniques, allowing ranged opponents to wear him down easily. Friends and Foes Friends *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - **'Evaline the Lionfish' - It is rumored that he has a deep-seated romantic interest in her. Regardless of whether this is true or not, it's no surprise that he holds a great deal of respect for her. **'Loivyssa Fleetfin' - Machaero is surprisingly protective of Loivyssa, and seems to view her as a younger sister. It's also implied that the two have known each other for quite a long time. Allies *'Fleet of the Black Abyss' - **'Evaline the Lionfish' - It is rumored that he has a deep-seated romantic interest in her. Regardless of whether this is true or not, it's no surprise that he holds a great deal of respect for her. **'Loivyssa Fleetfin' - Machaero is surprisingly protective of Loivyssa, and seems to view her as a younger sister. It's also implied that the two have known each other for quite a long time. **'Lord Callisto Montiglaire' - Rivals Enemies Personality While somewhat of a cocky person, Machaero still has a deep sense of honor, and is loyal to both the crew of the Swift Demise and to all the other members of the Fleet of the Black Abyss. He loves a good duel, but refuses to fight anyone he knows he'll have a clear advantage over, unless it's absolutely necessary to strike them down. He's also quite protective of his comrades, especially Loivyssa Fleetfin, his second-in-command. To his friends, he's jovial and laid-back, and loves to crack jokes. He's also a bit of a flirt, but not to the same level that Evaline the Lionfish is. Likes Dislikes Biggest Fears Quotes Notes/Trivia *His headcanon voice is that of Xin Zhao from League of Legends. Xin Zhao is voiced by Richard Epcar. Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Kinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Aquatic Species Category:Swordfish Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Users:Jian Category:True Neutral Category:Cocky Characters Category:Fleet of the Black Abyss Category:Mobians